


More Perfect Than French Onion Soup

by GardenGoblin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, indruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGoblin/pseuds/GardenGoblin
Summary: A short fluff I banged out because THERE'S NOT ENOUGH INDRUCK CONTENT!!!





	More Perfect Than French Onion Soup

Duck stood outside the winnebago, unsure if he should knock or wait for Indrid to open the door. The decision was made for him however when Indrid did indeed throw open the door and pulled Duck inside. Indrid immedietly slotted himself into Duck's arms and nuzzled his face into Duck's shoulder. Even though Indrid was the taller of the two he was always bending over for cuddles and kisses. 

Duck petted Indrid's hair and kissed his forehead, saying softly "You always know when to open the door."

Indrid twisted up and smiled cheekily "Some people call that wisdom.”

"Bullshit!" Duck laughed. "You're about as wise as I am straight!" 

Indrid chuckled "I must be pretty damn stupid then." 

"The stupidest." Duck whispered as he pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's dumb and it's fluffy but I think these both are saps :')


End file.
